Hand-held devices, such as mobile phones, require very large memory chips, especially when the mobile phones are equipment with a digital camera. A mobile phone is also equipped RF components. It is desirable and advantageous to provide a method for integrating the RF components, the memory chips and various other components into a package. However, packaging of integrated circuits (ICs) and external components (reference oscillators, for example) connected to the ICs has been one limiting factor in achieving high integration level. One problem is that heat generated by the ICs needs to be effectively conducted out of the chips. The other problem is the RF performance, which is deteriorated due to package with wire bond and lead frame inductance affecting the IC's resonance frequencies. Especially in case of BAW (bulk-acoustic wave) oscillator development, the package may be the real bottleneck for successful implementation of BAW oscillators.
The present invention is mainly concerned with the RF related problem, especially in highly miniaturized electronic packaging.